


They would come out stronger

by MJW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJW/pseuds/MJW
Summary: How I wish the argument between Scott and Stiles went in season 5 episode 9
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 77





	They would come out stronger

"Some of us are human!" Stiles yelled

Scott couldn't breathe. His best friend, his mate (if they were that anymore) thought he wasn't human, the one person who said that he still had him.

"Scott, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that" Stiles said softly realising what he had said.

"Then what did you mean?!" Scott roared anger taking over.

"I meant that some of us don't have the self-control you do, some of us can't talk our way out of any situation. Some of us are not supernatural." Stiles said realising how badly he had screwed up.

"You killed someone, Stiles! And that's not even the worst part. You didn't tell me. I found out from Theo!" Scott said, the rain mixing with the salty tears.

"I know Scott!" He yelled "You think I don't regret it? Hm? Coz I do! But think about this Scott. Theo comes back and you start to trust him more than me. Your best friend, your fucking mate!" By this point, both boys had salty tears streaming "How do you think that makes me feel? You trusting a stranger more than your mate!" Stiles's voice was nothing but a whisper. 

This made Scott realise that it wasn't just Stiles who was at fault. In that moment Scott realised he had been neglecting his mate for weeks. Taking him for granted.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry." He said softly moving to comfort Stiles.

Scott expected Stiles to move away and start yelling again but instead welcomed the werewolf. It was then that Scott realised he had been in physical pain for the past few weeks, which probably hadn't helped his judgment. 

"It's not just your fault Scott. I could have said something, done something so we didn't go over the edge." Stiles said, curling further into Scott.

They both knew that they would need to regain trust in each other. But they would and they would come out stronger for it.


End file.
